The Sky Guardian
by Empress Yvorella
Summary: Saat Reborn datang ke Namimori untuk melatih Tsuna, betapa terkejutnya dia begitu tau Tsuna sangat berbeda dari laporan yang ia terima. Namun, sikap dan sifat Tsuna bukan satu-satunya yang membuat dirinya berbeda dari anak-anak normalnya. Fakta bahwa ia adalah Dewa Langit, sudah cukup untuk membuat perbedaan diantara mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** The Sky Guardian

 **Author :** Empress Yvorella

 **Categories :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic, Semi-AU, Slight All/27, Strong!Tsuna, OOC! Tsuna, Adventure, Friendship, Family

 **A/N :** Sejujurnya aku udah lama jatuh cinta sama KHR :"3 Tapi baru ini coba bikin ffnya, ohya ff ini sedikit terinspirasi dari ff "The Unexplainable" by Metamorcy dan salah satu karyanya Hweianime aku lupa. Pokoknya aku jatuh cinta sama ide Immortal!Tsuna dari mereka, recommend banget deh ff mereka XD

 **Disclaimer :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn sepenuhnya milik Akira Amano.

Empress Yvorella proudly present first installment of **The Sky Guardian**

* * *

Di sebuah kuil yang sederhana namun memiliki suasana yang damai tentram yang terletak di sudut pinggiran kota di Dunia Manusia yang adalah tempat favorit salah seorang Dewa, tepatnya sang Dewa Langit sendiri. Tak seperti kolega Dewa dan Dewi lainnya, sang Dewa Langit tak suka dengan tempat indah yang berlebihan seperti Air Terjun Niagara tempat favorit Dewi Air. Menurutnya, kuil kecil itu sudah cukup untuk sebagai tempat pemujaan dirinya, mengingat dulunya kuil itu dibangun oleh salah satu pemuja setianya G. Yah, itu sebelum ia bergabung dengan Giotto dan membentuk grup vigilante dan mulai melupakan dirinya.

Agak sedih memang, mengingat ia dulu ingin sekali menunjukkan dirinya di depan pemuja setianya itu untuk berterimakasih karena kepercayaannya selama ini. Namun, sang Dewa Langit sadar bahwa sekali ia melakukan itu ia akan sulit untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi dan ia tak ingin menjadi terlalu dekat. Karena G adalah manusia sementara ia adalah Dewa yang abadi, sulit untuk menanggung kesedihan saat G akan meninggal nanti. Takdir yang tak bisa diubah oleh dirinya sekalipun.

"Tsuna-kun? Apa kamu didalam?" panggil sebuah suara dari luar kuil. Tsunayoshi menghela nafas, ia tau benar siapa.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Kyoko-chan."

Seorang gadis yang berambut cokelat oranye pendek dengan wajah yang memancarkan ketulusan tersenyum pada sang Langit. Ia mengenakan kimono dengan motif bunga-bunga dan rambutnya pun dihiasi dengan mahkota bunga sakura. Kyoko adalah peri musim semi yang juga adalah teman lama Tsunayoshi.

"Kenapa kau tau aku sedang berada di Dunia Manusia?"

"Tentu saja aku tau, bahkan semua mahkluk spiritual dekat sini akan sadar akan keberadaan Dewa sepertimu, Tsuna-kun." tutur Kyoko sembari menyilangkan tangannya.

"Lalu, kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Tsuna balik tanya.

"Hanya menyebarkan musim semi..."

"..."

"Oke, aku juga ingin mengawasimu supaya tidak terjadi hal yang aneh-aneh selama kamu tinggal disini."

"Kau tau aku akan-"

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak sebelum kamu naik sebagai Dewa Langit, Tsu. Tentu saja aku tau rencanamu." Kyoko tegaskan sembar menatap lurus Tsuna, sorot matanya seakan menantang Tsuna untuk menyangkalnya.

Tsunayoshi lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia seharusnya tau ia tak akan bisa berbohong dengan Kyoko. "Aku disini untuk mengakhiri 'itu'."

Kyoko terbelalak, iris hazelnya bimbang dan cemas. "'Itu' maksudnya..."

Namun Tsuna hanya diam, wajahnya tidak menyiratkan apapun. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"...Apapun keputusanmu, kamu tau aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Tsuna-kun."

"..Ya." Dibalik itu Tsuna hanya menyembunyikan senyuman pahit.

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

Sneak Peak, the 2nd Installment of The Sky Guardian.

" _Ciaossu. Aku home tutor, Reborn." ujar seorang bayi dengan matanya yang sekilas menatap Tsuna seolah-olah mangsa yang akan ia taklukan. Bayi yang mengaku-ngaku home tutor itu mengenakan jas hitam dengan topi fedora hitam dengan pacifier kuning yang menggantung di dadanya mengingatkan Tsuna akan kegagalan masa lalunya._

 _..._

" _Kyaaa, manis sekali! Apa dia adikmu, Tsuna-kun?" ujar sang idola SMP Namimori yang juga merangkap sebagai peri musim semi (walau hanya Tsunayoshi yang tau akan hal ini) sembari mengangkat Reborn tinggi-tinggi._

 _Sementara Tsuna hanya memberikan senyuman penuh arti yang hanya ditangkap oleh Kyoko._

 _..._

" _Tsunayoshi... Apa sebenarnya arti kedatanganmu kesini? Percuma saja mengubah masa lalu..."_

* * *

Mohon Review-nya ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn (C) Akira Amano**

Empress Yvorella proudly present 2nd Installment of **The Sky Guardian**

* * *

"Speech"

 _Intro, foreign words, thoughts..._

[Telepathy speaking...]

* * *

 _Dari sekian banyaknya Dewi-Dewi yang dipercaya dan dipuja oleh manusia, hanya satu yang pernah mendiami dan berinteraksi dengan sangat dekat pada manusia. Ia adalah... Dewa Langit._

* * *

 **Kediaman Langit...**

"Tsuna _-kun_?" Ujar pemuda bersurai merah memanggil namanya di depan kediaman sahabatnya itu. Namun, tetap tak ada jawaban dari balik kediaman Langit itu. Pemuda itu muram dan mengintip dari jendela, tapi tetap saja tak ada tanda-tanda akan sang Dewa Langit. Ia memiringkan kepalanya membuat pengawal yang menemaninya ingin menjerit ala _fangirl_ akan betapa manis dan imutnya Tuannya itu.

"Tsuna _-kun_ tidak ada..." Bisiknya cemas. "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Tsuna _-kun?_ " Ia tau benar bahwa temannya yang satu itu magnetnya masalah.

"Ah, aku baru ingat bahwa Dewa Langit dikabarkan meninggalkan kediamannya untuk urusan tertentu!"

Pemuda itu terbelalak dan menatap pengawalnya tak percaya, "Apa? Tanpa memberitauku?" Ucapnya heran. "Dan kamu baru ingat sekarang? Kamu tau seberapa jauh wilayahku untuk datang kesini kan?"

"Ma-maaf, Tuan!"

"Ya sudahlah..." Ujarnya sambil menghela nafas. "Tapi... Tsuna _-kun_ sekarang dimana ya?"

"Er... Belakangan ini aku sering melihat Langit _-sama_ mondar-mandir ke kuil kecilnya di Dunia Manusia..." Ujar si pengawal ragu-ragu.

Manik crimsonnya menyipit atas informasi itu, Dunia Manusia...? Tak mungkin Tsuna _-kun_ akan...

* * *

"Tsu _-kun_ waktunya bangun! Nanti kau terlambat!" Ujar wanita berambut cokelat pendek yang bernama Sawada Nana yang juga Ibu dari Tsunayoshi. Namun, sama sekali tidak ada jawaban dari balik kamar. Tak lama, Ibunya mendengar suara-suara yang kedengarannya seperti sesuatu yang berbenturan. "Tsu _-kun_! Kau baik-baik saja disana?"

"A-Ah. Aku baik-baik saja, Bu. Bentar lagi aku turun kok!"

Ibunya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia tau seberapa cerobohnya putra tunggalnya itu. Bukan pemandangan yang biasa ketika Tsuna jatuh dari tempat tidur saat dia hendak bangun.

Sementara dari dalam kamar Tsuna sedang merutuki Dewa-Dewi diatas sana yang pasti sedang menertawakan situasinya ini, mungkin mereka heran kenapa sang Dewa Langit yang kuat, adil, dan bijaksana itu mau menyiksa dirinya dengan berpura-pura menjadi manusia yang tanpa kekuatan. Tidak semuanya sih, ia tau benar ada beberapa pengecualian. Manusia yang mewarisi kekuatan miliknya yaitu... _The Sky Flame_.

Ia pun segera bangkit dan baru saja ketika ia hendak beranjak untuk bangun, Hyper-Intuisinya memberikan peringatan di kepalanya. Peringatan apa ia juga tak tau, toh ia juga tak bisa bertanya bahaya apa yang akan datang pada Hyper Intusinya itu.

.

" _Ittadakimasu!_ " Ujar Tsuna sembari melahap sarapan yang rasanya tiada dua di Dunia Manusia. Ia tak melebih-lebihkan, memang masakan Ibunya itu memang enak sih. Salah satu keuntungan tinggal di Dunia Manusia. Karena di kediamannya, sebagai seorang Dewa ia tak butuh makan dan minum karena secara mereka adalah makhluk abadi.

"Oh ya Tsu _-kun_ , Mama punya sesuatu!" Ujar Nana sembari tersenyum simpul yang membuat Tsuna waspada.

Ibunya pun menyodorkan brosur tepat ke wajah Tsuna.

"...'Akan menjadikan anak anda menjadi pemimpin generasi selanjutnya?' Tak perlu bayaran, hanya..'" Entah kenapa Tsuna ingin membuang brosur ini jauh-jauh agar tak bisa ditemukan lagi. Kepalanya juga berdenyut dari tadi akibat Hyper Intuisinya berbunyi tanpa henti. Dan itu semua gara-gara ia memegang brosur ini. Tsuna memandang brosur ini dengan tatapan seolah-olah singa akan menerkamnya.

 **DING DONG!**

"Ah iya!" Ibunya yang polos nan lugu itu pun membukakan pintunya selagi Tsuna masih menyelidiki brosur yang dipegangnya itu.

Dalam beberapa detik, kertas brosur dipegang erat hingga hampir koyak. Bahunya menegang dan sepasang iris hazelnya mengilat menjadi Amber keemasan begitu melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu. Segera Tsuna sendiri mencoba untuk bersikap santai seperti layaknya remaja biasa yang tidak tau-menau tentang mafia.

" _Ciaossu_. Aku home tutor, Reborn." ujar seorang bayi dengan matanya yang sekilas menatap Tsuna seolah-olah mangsa yang akan ia taklukan. Bayi yang mengaku-ngaku home tutor itu mengenakan jas hitam dengan topi fedora hitam dengan _pacifier_ kuning yang menggantung di dadanya mengingatkan Tsuna akan kegagalan masa lalunya.

...Hening sesaat namun Ibu dan anak keduanya tertawa bersamaan, Ibunya menganggap itu cuma lelucon sementara sang anak justru berpura-pura tertawa untuk menyembunyikan keguncangan sesaatnya.

Di sudut matanya Tsuna bisa melihat jelas ketika Reborn hendak menendangnya, namun Tsuna walau dalam wujud manusia tetaplah seorang Dewa. Tapi ia tentu saja tak ingin menunjukkan kekuatannya secepat ini, oh... ia ingin terlebih dulu bermain-main dengan salah satu _Il Prescelti Sette_ , 7 bayi terkuat yang didalam lingkup mafia. Berbahaya? Untuk manusia normalnya mungkin... Lagipula menurutnya hidup tanpa sedikit tantangan sangat menjenuhkan.

Maka dari itu, dari belakang ia menjentikkan tangannya dan membuat lantai tempat Reborn berdiri sedikit licin hingga Reborn yang sudah mengangkat kaki kanannya tadi buru-buru menurunkannya untuk menjaga keseimbangan agar ia tak jatuh. Kedua manik hitamnya tak menyiratkan ekspresi apapun namun Tsuna bisa membaca rasa bingung yang terlintas sesaat membuatnya menahan tawa dalam hati.

"Ah! Sudah jam segini! Aku pergi dulu ya, Bu!" Ujar Tsuna ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan bayi itu, sejujurnya ia masih belum siap berhadapan dengan _Arcobaleno_. Tapi sejak kapan takdir menuruti keinginannya? Ia mendengus.

* * *

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Ujar Tsuna penasaran sembari melirik Reborn yang sedang duduk diatas bahunya seolah-olah bahunya itu angkutan umum. Tsuna tau Reborn sejak awal mengikutinya sejak ia meninggalkan rumah barusan, terutama saat Hyper Intuisi miliknya dengan setia mengingatkannya.

"Hm..."

"?"

"...Kau berbeda dari file yang kuterima." ujarnya singkat.

"Er... File?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Anak tunggal dari Sawada Iemitsu dan Sawada Nana. Takut dengan cihuahua. Sama sekali tidak ada pelajaran yang dikuasai. Kemampuan fisik _non-existent_. Malas dan tidak punya motivasi. Ceroboh bukan main. Dijuluki di sekolah dengan panggilan Dame-Tsuna." Reborn menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan nada monoton sembari menatap Tsuna dengan tajam. Sementara Tsuna hanya membeku di tempat dan wajahnya sama-sekali tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.

"Lalu apanya yang berbeda?" Tanya Tsuna dengan nada malas sembari menatap Reborn dengan tatapan Oh-lalu-apa?

Sang _Arcobaleno_ Matahari itu semakin menyipitkan manik hitamnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tsuna, "Kau terlalu tenang. Tsuna yang di deskripsikan akan panik atas kehadiran home-tutor dirumahnya, ia akan panik jika ada bayi yang mendadak duduk di bahunya. Sementara sampai saat ini kau terus bicara dengan santai dan tenang seakan kau hanya menghiburku... Serta tatapanmu ke sekeliling itu seperti kau adalah orang yang berada di posisi puncak dan tak ada satupun yang dapat menyentuhmu. Kepercayaan dan keyakinan itu sama sekali tak ada di file."

Tsuna hanya diam mencerna penjelasan Reborn yang terus mengawasinya dibalik manik hitamnya itu. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ego dan pride-nya sebagai Dewa Langit masih melekat. Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia lepas begitu saja mengingat sejak awal ia terlahir seorang Dewa. Semua kepercayaan diri itu terbentuk dari pengalaman selama masa kepemimpinannya dalam mengontrol langit beserta cuaca-cuaca di dalamnya.

"Hm... _As expected of the World's Greatest hitman._ " Ujar Tsuna sembari tersenyum simpul.

Secepat bagai kilat Reborn menodongkan pistol-Leon ke arah Tsuna dimana Tsuna hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tak acuh dan berbalik jalan.

"Kau tau siapa aku."

"Hm... Tentu." Reborn menunggu penjelasan lebih namun Tsuna tampaknya tak ingin memberitaunya lebih jauh membuat Reborn menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Tsuna _-kun_!"

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum hangat begitu ia tau siapa yang diseberang, " _Ohayou_ , Kyoko _-chan_."

Sang gadis berambut cokelat oranye itu balik senyum, " _Ohayou_ , Tsuna _-kun_." Pandangannya pun tertuju pada bayi yang ada di bahu temannya itu. "Kyaaa, manis sekali! Apa dia adikmu, Tsuna _-kun_?" ujar sang idola SMP Namimori yang juga merangkap sebagai peri musim semi (walau hanya Tsunayoshi yang tau akan hal ini) sembari mengangkat Reborn tinggi-tinggi.

Sementara Tsuna hanya memberikan senyuman penuh arti yang hanya ditangkap oleh Kyoko.

"Ah Kyoko _-chan_. Aku lupa aku disuruh untuk datang lebih awal sama Kyoya. Aku titip Reborn yah!" Ujar Tsuna sembari melesat menuju SMP Namimori dalam hitungan detik meninggalkan Reborn bersama Kyoko.

"Eh? Tsuna _-kun_!"

* * *

 **BLAM!**

Pintu komite disiplin SMP Namimori ditutup dengan keras mengejutkan beberapa orang yang didalamnya, tak terkecualian sang iblis Namimori sendiri. "Mengganggu ketentraman Namimori, _I'll bite you to death_!" Ujar sang senior dan pelindung abadi Namimori, Hibari Kyouya sembari mengeluarkan kedua tonfa favoritnya dan bersiap menerjang ke arah si pembuat kegaduhan.

"Wahh! Kyoya, tenang dulu!" Tsuna mengangkat dua tangannya sembari menghindari serangan Kyouya dengan nyaris.

"Bertarung sekarang juga, _Omnivore_!"

* * *

Sementara itu di sebuah toko barang antik yang jarang dimasuki pengunjung karena diselimuti Mist Flame yang terletak di kota Namimori.

Seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih dengan yukata sederhana menatap ke arah langit dengan tatapan penuh konflik, "Tsunayoshi... Apa sebenarnya arti kedatanganmu kesini? Percuma saja mengubah masa lalu..."

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

Dimohon Review nya, minna :)


End file.
